Yume
by Bombay1
Summary: Die Hauptpersonen sind Omi, Yohji und Aya *smile* (Yohji x Omi, Aya x Omi)


Yume  
  
  
  
Warnungen: Rape, Angst, dark, Lime, Lemon, death, OOC  
  
Paairing: ^^ na, das sag ich doch nicht dann ist die FF ja nicht mehr interessant ^O^Victory  
  
Erlärungen: .... = wenn jemand redet ^^* ~....~ = Gedanken ^^** (ich lieg richtig in  
  
der Annahme, dass jeder das weiß .. ?? *gg*)  
  
Disclaimer: Also .. ich mache damit kein Geld, die Jungen gehöhren mir nicht und so weiter und so  
  
fort ... bla bla bla kennt man ja schon auswendig ^^*  
  
Anmerkung: ... Also das ist meine erste FF ^^ daher nicht schlagen ^^ ich hoffe mal, die FF is einigermaßen gut geworden wobei ich das bezweifle ^^ Falls jemanden was wirklich nicht paßt oder so soll er es halt einfach sagen *ggg* ich liebe Kritik und hier gibt es schön viel zu kritisieren ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Teil 1 (Prolog)  
  
Was?! Er schreckte auf. In seinem Zimmer war es noch dunkel, was hieß, das es Nacht war. Der Junge weinte leise. Er hatte geträumt, Alpträume ... wie fast jede Nacht, und wenn er sie nicht träumte wurden sie war. ~Doshite... Doshite ... Doshite .. Doshite .. Doshite .......~ Seine Augen füllten sich immer wieder aufs Neue mit Tränen. Er starrte auf seine Hände, solange bis er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum ... Traum .. nein.. es waren Erinnerungen ... ~ Erinnerungen ... ich will nicht .. ich will nicht träumen !! Ich will es vergessen für immer .. für immer ~ für immer vergessen... leise flüsterte er die Worte sein Blick wanderte zu seinem rechten Armgelenk. ~ Eine Narbe .. man bemerkt sie kaum noch ... niemand hatte sie bemerkt .. niemand .. niemand .. niemand .. doch ... nein .. NEIN .. doch er hatte sie bemerkt .. wieso mußte gerade er sie bemerken .. wieso nur .. wieso hat er sie bemerkt ... wegen ihm bereue ich, dass ich es getan hab.. aber ich habe es doch wegen ihm getan .. nur wegen ihm... warum mußte er es bemerken .. warum mußte er mich dafür bestrafen ~ der Junge lächelte leicht ironisch ~ ER hat mich dafür bestraft .. bestraft .. angeschrien .. geschlagen ... mich verletzt .. nicht nur Seelisch .. nein .. NEIN auch körperlich ... wäre es doch nur bei den Schlägen geblieben .. aber nein .. nein es war nicht Strafe genug .. er hat mich wieder vergewaltigt .. wie inzwischen fast jede Nacht .. fast jede Nacht ... seitdem quält er mich immer mehr .. immer mehr .. war es nicht schon genug was er mir angetan hat .. war es denn nicht schon genug .. genug .. nein es wird nie genug für ihn sein .. ich bin nur .. nur ein Spielzeug ... ein Spielzeug welches ihn befriedigt ... er meint ich bin sowieso eine kleine Hure die ihn jedes Bett geht .. in jedes Bett ... ~ NEIN!!!!! laut schrie der Junge das Wort auf. ~ Das bin ich nicht .. das bin ich nicht.. das bin ich nicht .. das will ich nicht sein .. ich will es nicht sein .. ich will ... es .. nicht sein ~ der Junge welcher sich inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu weinen, fing wieder an bitter zu weinen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte als er versuche, das schluchzten zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihm nicht. Laut weinte er. Vor Wut, vor Angst, vor den Gedanken daran, dass er es wieder tun wird, dass er es immer wieder tun wird. Der Junge wollte nicht darüber Nachdenken. Nicht DAÜBER. Und doch konnte er an nichts anderes denken also an ihn. ~ Wieso tut er das wieso nur .. ? Was hab ich ihn nur getan... was hab ich ihm getan, dass er mich so quält .. was nur ... ?? Er meint er will mich .. er will mich besitzen .. er sagt er will meinen Körper für sich haben .. er meint er will mich .. mich als Eigentum .. nur mich und sonst keinen .. er sagt er tut das alles nur weil er mich sosehr liebt ... liebt .. er sagt er liebt mich .. ist das Liebe .. ist das Liebe ?? .. das kann doch keine Liebe sein ... wieso sagt er, dass er mich liebt .. wieso lügt er nur .. nur so sehr ... wenn .. wenn er mich .. mich lieben würde .. dann .. dann würde er das nicht tun .. mich so quälen ... seelisch sowie körperlich ... dann... dann würde er .. er mich doch nicht .. nicht vergewal.. vergewaltigen ... ~ Bei dem Gedanken daran, was er geträumt hatte, was so gut wie jede Nacht erneut geschieht wimmerte er leise und zieht schnell die Bettdecke über sich. Angst .. der Junge hatte fürchterliche Angst. Der Junge rollte sich so klein er konnte zusammen, wie eine schlafende Katze. Er wimmerte vor Angst und Schmerz. Vor Schmerzen die ihm diese Nacht, nicht all zulange vorher zugefügt worden waren. Jetzt bemerkte er wieder, dass sein ganzer Unterleib schmerzte. Sobald er den Schmerz spürte waren auch wieder alle Erinnerungen da. Bei dem Gedanken, daran wie er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit genommen worden war, wurde dem Jungen schlecht. Er hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund und hatte ein Gefühl, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben. ~ Wie lange ist es her .. wahrscheinlich nicht länger als 3 oder 4 Stunden ... wie .. wie lange habe ich ‚geschlafen' ... ~ Langsam und zaghaft schob er die Decke wieder von sich herunter. Er lies seinen Blick durch das kleine Zimmern wandern, bis er den Wecker fand. ~ Es ist schon 5.10 ... es ist doch länger her als ich gedacht habe... ich habe länger geschlafen, als sonst .... er wird bestimmt schlafen .. ich habe angst .. ich will nicht aus meinem Zimmer ~ Eine Zeit lang überlegte er ob er wirklich duschen gehen sollte. Lange brauchte er um sich dazu zu entschließen aufzustehen. Duschen, sich waschen, so wie er es so oft tat. Er wusch sich fast jeden Abend, oft stundenlang. Der Junge hoffte jedes mal von neuem, dass er das Gefühl, dass er schmutzig ist weg zu bekommen. Es ging nicht. Er bekam das Gefühl nie weg. Es ist ihm noch nie gelungen. Jedes mal musste sich der zierliche Junge unter Tränen eingestehen, dass es unmöglich war das Gefühl schmutzig zu sein durch waschen weg zu bekommen. Aber er wollte es nicht einsehen, dass er das Gefühl wohl nie weg bekommen wird. Trotzdem stand der Junge zaghaft auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank um sich eine Schwarze lange Hose, seine rote Jacke, ein Weißes Shirt und frische Boxershorts aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Er ging zu der Tür und drehte langsam den Schlüssel um. ~ für was sperre ich überhaupt zu .. der hat einen Schlüssel für mein Zimmer ... ~ Wie eine Katze schlich er den Gang entlang um zum Bad zu gelangen. Dort angekommen zog er sich so schnell wie es ihm möglich war die Kleidung aus und sperrte dann schnell noch die Badezimmer Tür ab. Er drehte das warme Wasser und setzte sich auf den Boden. Langsam entspannte er sich bei der angenehmen wärme des Wassers. Er schloß seine Augen um sich vollkommen zu entspannen.  
  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
Hey!! Omi, wann bist du endlich fertig ??!! ... OMI !! HÖHRST DU NICHT !!OMI!!!! laut schlug der Älteste Assassin gegen die Badezimmertür. Omi öffnete langsam die Augen .. n..nani .. nani o Yohji- kun ?? aufgebracht schrie der Ältere Was Los ist ?? Du bist schon wer weiß wie lange in der Dusche und ich will auch endlich mal rein !!!! Noch dazu müsstest du schon seit einer Stunde in der Schule sein !!! leicht wütend starte Yohji auf seine Armbranduhr. Der Blauäugige Junge sprang auf und wusch sich so schnell er konnte ab und meinte zu Yohji einen Moment ich bin in 5 Minuten fertig !! Der Junge sprang aus der Dusche und trocknete sich flüchtig ab um dann seine frische Kleidung anzuziehen. Schnell riß er die Tür auf. Er höhrte noch einen schrei und Yohji ihm hinterher rufen OMI !!!!!! ICH BRING DICH UM !!! So schnell der Junge konnte rannte grinsend die Treppe hinunter Sorry Yohji-kun !!! Ich hab keine Zeit um mich ausschimpfen zu lassen !!! leise kicherte der Junge als er noch schnell in die Küche rannte um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Dort stieß er fast mit Ken zusammen G... gomen Ken-kun .. aber ich bin spät dran !! Dieser meinte grinsend zu dem Jüngsten Das merk ich !! es ist schon halb 10 !! Du solltest mal früher aufstehen oder nicht so lange im Bad brauchen !! Und jetzt beweg deinen süßen Hinter in die Schule, sonst bekommst du wieder Ärger !! Leicht beleidigt sah Omi zu Ken Du sollst mich nicht immer necken, KenKen Darauf hin funkelte Ken Omi gespielt wütend an Du sollst mich nicht Ken² nennen !!! Dieser grinste nur frech und ging dann aus der Küche, um sich auf den Schulweg zu machen. Tschüs KenKen !!! bäää lächelnd rannte er aus dem Haus. Er stieg auf sein Motorad und fuhr in Richtung Schule. ~ Ich hasse mich ... wie kann man nur so lügen .. sich so verstellen ... ich halte es nicht aus .. immer dieses verstellen... ~ Noch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war auch schon sein Schulgebäude in Sicht.  
  
  
  
TSUKIYONO OMI !!!!! Sie sind um 1. 30 Stunden zu spät !!! Was fällt ihnen ein ??!! Noch dazu, wieso haben Sie ihre Schuluniform nicht an, so wie es Pflicht ist ?!!!  
  
Verwirrt sah der Junge den Lehrer an ~.. was .. meint er mit Schuluniform~ ... Sie bleiben heute zwei Stunden länger hier und sitzen nach !! Der verwirrte Junge beachtete gar nicht was der Lehrer gesagt hatte, sondern ging auf seinen Platz und setzte sich. Er blicke an sich herrunter, ~ Der Lehrer hat recht .. ich habe nicht meine Schuluniform an .. wie konnte ich mich nur vertun .. das gibt es doch nicht ~. Omis Klassenkameraden kicherten und ein Mädchen meinte zu ihrer Banknachbarin ist er nicht süß !! Omi sah den Lehrer ausdruckslos an und versank in seinen Gedanken, worauf er vom Unterricht nicht das geringste mitbekam.  
  
Auch störte es ihm nicht, als sie die Mathe - Arbeiten raus bekamen, und er sah, dass er eine 5- hatte. Des öfteren an diesem Tag wurde er angemotzt er soll nicht schlafen oder träumen sondern aufpassen, sonst müsse er das Jahr wiederholen, wenn es so weitergeht. Omi verstand gar nicht was die Lehrer meinten, bis jetzt war er doch immer gut in der Schule gewesen. Seine Noten lagen immer zwischen 1 und 2. Besonders in Mathe brauchte er fast nie was anschauen, in diesem Fach war er immer gut gewesen. Auf seinem Blatt war nichts, durchgestrichen. Es war nichts da was man hätte durchstreichen können, der Junge hatte die Arbeit abgegeben ohne etwas auszufüllen. Mit der ersten Aufgabe hatte er angefangen und dann nicht weitergemacht. Der 17 Jährige seufzte leise und versuchte sich wenigstens ein wenig auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Er schaffte es nicht. Immer wieder denke er an etwas anderes, oder schlief fast ein. Er war furchtbar müde. Omi antwortete an diesem Tag auf fast keine Fragen, die ihm der Lehrer stelle. Er konnte sie nicht beantworten. Meistens wußte er gar nicht was ihn der Lehrer gefragt hatte. Langsam gaben die Lehrer es auf ihn aufzurufen, da sie wußte, dass sie keine Antwort bekamen. Dies ging schon die ganze letzte Zeit so. Der Klassenleiter hatte sich dazu entschlossen bei Omi daheim anzurufen. Was sie auch taten. Omi wußte nichts davon, aber auch wenn sein Klassleiter etwas zu ihm gesagt hätte, der Junge hätte es sowieso nicht mitbekommen. Er träumte einfach nur noch vor sich hin.  
  
Als Omi vom Nachsitzen entlassen wurde ging er nicht so wie sonst gleich zum Blumenladen um zu helfen sondern ging in Richtung Wald. Er wußte nicht wirklich wieso er das tat, aber er hatte keine Lust die anderen zu sehen, die kicherten Mädchen zu bedienen. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe und sich etwas entspannen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr wirklich geschlafen. Er war müde, er war übermüdet. So, dass er das was um sich geschah fast nicht mehr mitbekam. Immer seltener wurde er auf Missionen mitgenommen. Yohji war es als erstes aufgefallen, dass etwas mit dem hellhaarigen Jungen nicht stimmte, und auch Ken merke es sehr bald darauf. Aya war es, so wie alles andere auch, anscheinend egal, was mit ihm passierte. Ken und Yohji hatten sich daher entschlossen ihn etwas zu entlasten und haben ihn daher in der letzen Zeit immer seltener auf Aufträge mitgenommen. Auch dies war Omi egal. Er ging mit oder blieb alleine zu hause. Er hatte nie etwas dagegen gesagt, wenn Ken oder Yohji meinten, dass es für ihn zu gefährlich sei. Das erste mal, als sie ihn daheim gelassen haben, hat er sich darüber aufgeregt und gemeint, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr ist, auf das man aufpassen muss. Das nun war es ihm egal. Omi starte in den Hellblauen Himmel. Er hatte sich einen schönen Fleck unter einem Baum gesucht und sich dort hingesetzt. Jetzt starte der zierliche Junge in den Himmel. Schlafen konnte er nicht so gerne er es getan hätte. Aber eigentlich wollte er gar nicht schlafen, er hatte angst davor zu träumen. Er wünschte sich, dass er endlich mal wieder schlafen könne, ohne zu träumen, ohne auf zu wachen und zu merken, dass er wieder weinte. Der Junge bemerkte nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging. Er hatte einfach nur da gesessen und an nichts gedacht, versucht an nichts zu denken. Irgendwann war er doch eingeschlafen. Dieses mal ohne zu träumen. Lange schlief er dort, solange, bis es schon dunkel wurde. Als der Junge aufwachte, schaute er sich um und sah, dass es stock finster war. Er nahm so schnell er konnte seine Schultasche und rannte aus dem Wald. Den Junge überkam eine furchtbare angst. Er wollte heim. ~Heim .. NEIN .. nicht .. ~ schlagartig blieb er stehen. ~ hier .. hier bin ich immer noch sicherer als .. als dort .. als .. das was ich meine zu hause nenne. Was aber keines ist ~ Omi zitterte am ganzen Leib, vor kälte und angst. Angst vor dem was ihn zu hause erwarten wird. Angst vor Yohji, vor Aya, und auch vor Ken. Sie werden ihn wahrscheinlich ausschimpfen .. ~ .. schimpfen .. lieber lasse ich mich anschreien als .. irgend etwas anderes .. aber ... er wird mich noch mehr bestrafen ... so wie immer wenn ich nicht tat was er wollte ... gestern meinte er ich soll heute in sein Zimmer kommen .. in sein Zimmer ... ist das der Grund wieso ich nicht nach hause gegangen bin .. habe ich angst . ich habe angst .. ich halte es nicht mehr aus ~ weinend sank der Junge auf den steinigen Boden. Heiße Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. ~ Ich will nicht .. ich will nicht zurück .. ich habe so furchtbare angst .. soviel angst .. ich kann zu niemanden .. keiner wird mir glauben wenn ich sage was er mit mir macht .. ich habe angst .. angst .. einfach nur so furchtbare angst .. ~ weinend saß der Junge am Boden des Waldes. ~ aber ich .. muss zurück .. ich MUSS ... ~ Omi stand auf. Er zwang sich selbst dazu aufzustehen und langsam nach hause zu gehen ... nein nicht nach haues, sondern zu dem Koneko no Sume, nicht sein zu Hause, es ist einfach ein Ort, an den er leben musste. Er war für ihn nur noch ein Ort wo er hin gehen musst, weil er sonst nichts hatte. Auch wenn er sich etwas anderes gesucht hätte, er müsste dann von Weiß aussteigen und das bedeutet seinen sichern Tod. Auch, wenn er die letzen Tage immer öfter daheim blieb und nicht an den Missionen teilnahm wusste er, dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen konnte. Schon bald würden ihn die anderen wieder auf jede Mission mitnehmen.  
  
Zitternd trat er an die Haustür. Er hatte für den Weg so lange gebraucht wie noch nie. Er hatte angst die Tür zu öffnen. Eine Zeitlang zögerte er und dann öffnete er sie doch, gegen seinen Willen. Er öffnete die Tür und rief leise Tadaimas Als er die Tür hinter sich schloß und sich dann umdrehte spürte auf einmal ein furchtbares brennen an seiner Wange. Aya stand vor ihm und hatte ihm eine harte Ohrfeige gegeben. Angsterfüllt sah er den Älteren an. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, voller Wut fauchte er Aya an FÜR WAS WAR DAS ?!!!! kaum hatte er gesagt, bekam er noch eine Ohrfeige und Aya meinte in seiner monotonen Tonlage Frag nicht noch einmal für was es war! Du hast sofort nach der Schule nach hause zu gehen und zu arbeiten! Es reicht, dass wir dich sogar schon teilweise von den Missionen befreien, da brauchst du es dir nicht erlauben dich bis 11 Uhr Abends irgendwo rumzutreiben !! mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Omi sein Teammitglied an. Bis er dann seinen Blick auf den Boden senkte und in eine ängstlichen Tonfall meine es .. wird nicht wieder vorkommen... kaum hatte er das gesagt, schob sich Yohji an Aya vorbei und packe den ängstlichen Jungen am Armgelenk. Er zog ihn grob hinter sich her, sein Griff war so fest, dass es unmöglich für dein um einiges kleineren Jungen war sich zu lösen. Omi stemmte sich mit seiner ganzen Kraft dagegen, aber das beachtete Yohji einfach nicht. Er meinte leicht gereizt zu Omi Stell dich nicht so !! Ich hab mir dir noch was zu klären !!! Omi begann leise zu weinen als Yohji die Zimmertür abschloß, und den Jungen befahl sich aufs Bett zu setzen....  
  
  
  
Teil 3  
  
Ängstlich und mit Tränen in den Augen sah Omi zu dem Älteren Yohji .. bitte .. es es .. tut mir leid .. es wir nie wieder vorkommen ... bitte .. leicht lächelnd schüttelte Yohji den Kopf und meinte mit für ihn ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme .. es ist schon ok .. ich werde dich nicht auch noch bestrafen ... du wurdest schon genug verletzt ... weit riß der Jüngere die Augen auf .. WAS ?? .. du meinst, weil Aya mir zwei Ohrfeigen geben hat .. habe ich recht ... ? Yohji sah dem verschreckten Jungen tief in seine blauen Augen. ... Omi ... bitte ... du weißt wovon ich rede ... du weißt es sehr genau ... zitternd schüttelte Omi seinen Kopf Iie .. iie . ich .. weiß nicht wovon du redest .. was .. was meinst du ?? seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, welche langsam über seine Wangen liefen. Omi schaffte es einfach nicht mehr, jemanden etwas vorzuspielen. Er konnte einfach nicht lachen und so tun, als wäre er glücklich, als wäre nichts, er konnte es einfach nicht. Dazu war er zu schwach.  
  
Ernst sah Yohji dem zierlichen Jungen in die Augen ... Omi ... denkst du ich bin so blind ? ... denkst du ich merke nicht was er mit dir macht ... wie blind muss jemand sein um es nicht zu merken ?? ... Bitte Omi .. rede mit mir .. ich bitte dich darum .. Der Angesprochene begann stark zu zittern und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Leise und mit ängstlichen Tonfall wimmerte der Junge ... ich ... habe .. soviel angst .. aber .. aber wieso .. wieso .. sollte ich mit dir darüber reden .. es .. es .. bis jetzt .. ich schaffe das .. das alles .. alleine ... wieso .. wieso solltest du dir Gedanken darüber machen, was .. mit mir .. was mit MIR passiert Omi brach in Tränen aus und drehte sein Gesicht weg. Der Braunhaarige Junge nahm vorsichtig das Kinn des Jüngeren zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drehe es so vorsichtig wie möglich wieder zu sich, und sah mit sein Augen tief in die traurigen des Jüngeren. Omi ... du möchtest den Grund nicht wissen .... glaub mir .. du möchtest ihn wirklich nicht wissen Der blauäugige Junge schloß seine Augen und flüsterte mit versagender Stimme ... doch ... bitte ... sage es .. es mir ... Yohji begann kaum merkbar zu zittern und hauchte Omi leise aber mit zärtlichen Tonfall zu .. ai .. shiteru ... ich liebe dich ... Omi ...   
  
  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
YOHJI-KUN !!! Du kannst doch nicht einfach nicht bei der Mission nicht mitmachen !! Nur weil keine schönen Fraun dabei sind, die du anmachen kannst ??!! beleidigt sieht Omi zu dem grinsenden Älteren. Dieser meinte nur eingebildet Aber Omittchi wer wird denn da eifersüchtig sein ??!! Aber .. das wäre ja nichts neues !! So beliebt wie ich bin !!! Beleidigt sah Omi zu dem Braunhaarigen Jungen ~ pf was denkt der denn ??? wieso sollte ICH eifersüchtig sein .. er is doch ein Kerl .. eifersüchtig .. ach, Mist wieso werd ich auf einmal rot .. is ja peinlich ~ Ach, Yohji-kun du spinnst doch !!! So toll wie du tust bist du auch wieder nicht !!! beleidigt wendete sich von mir ab um eine Zigarette aus seiner Zigarettenschachtel. Omi ?! Kommst du bitte mit ich hab mit dir zu reden! Ich sah erst erstaunt und zu Aya und grinst dann zufrieden, ,als dieser meint ich soll doch bitte mit auf sein Zimmer kommen ~ Na, also !! jetzt bekommt Yohji dann später seine Abreibung !!! bestimmt redet Aya mit mir darüber, dass es nicht geht, dass Yohji sich andauernd von den Missionen abseilt blos weil er der Herr zu faul ist! ~  
  
Ich kicherte während ich die Treppe hinauf zu Ayas Zimmer rannte. Als ich die Tür öffnete sah ich ihn auf seinen Bett sitzen und trat schnell ein, um ihn nicht noch länger warten zu lassen Aya-kun was is denn los ?? Wieso dürfen die anderen beiden nicht mitbekommen was du mir sagen willst?? Is es was wegen einer Mission ?? Ich überschüttete den Rothaarigen mit lauter Fragen, dieser aber gibt ihm keine Antwort , sondern erhebt sich um die Tür abzuschließen. Leise kicherte ich, wie die Mädchen in meiner Klasse, wenn sie über einen Jungen redeten He, Aya-kun ist es so etwas geheimes ?? Wenn es deswegen ist, dass sich Yohji-kun schon wieder... Weiter kam ich nicht. Er packte mich am Handgelenk um mich dann auf das Bett zu drücken. AYA-KUN .. HE!!! W.. was soll das werden !!! Leicht lächelt der Ältere mich an. ~ Er lächelt ... er lächelt seit wann lächelt Aya .. er zeigt doch sonst keine Gefühle .. iie .. das ist kein fröhliches lächeln ... es ist so anders .. es ist so .. sadistisch .. so begierig ... so erbarmungslos ... IIE~ So stark ich konnte zerrte ich an meinen Armgelenken AYA-KUN!! Verdamt lass mich los !!! Ja, Aya lockert seinen Griff, aber nicht um mich los zu lassen. Hart fasse er mir zwischen die Beine. Mein Gesicht füllte sich mit Tränen.. mit heißen Tränen, die ersten, die ich wegen einer Vergewaltigung vergoß ... die ersten ... wirklich die ersten? ..Ich weiß nicht ... ich erinnere mich nicht .. aber eines weiß ich sicher .. es waren für lange zeit nicht die letzten. Leise und in einer merkwürdigen Tonlage hauchte er mir zu Omi .. es tut mir leid .. aber ich liebe dich so sehr .. ich begere dich so sehr ... du bist ab jetzt mein .. für immer .. ~ Was meint Aya .. was meint Aya ... Aya-kun ... bitte hör auf .. das ist doch nur ein schlechter Scherz, den du dir mit Yohji ausgedacht hast..... ~ Ich spürte seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich wagte es nicht mich zu bewegen, dazu hatte ich in dem Moment einfach zuviel Angst. Aya-kun ... bitte las das .. ich möchte es nicht .. bitte hör auf ... bitte ~ Leise bettelte ich, in der Hoffnung, dass er von mir abläßt. Er ließ nicht von mir ab. Nein, er unterbrach mich mit einem Kuss. Einem Harten Kuss. Meinem ersten Kuss. Ich reagierte und wollte ihn weg drücken. Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht war meine Antwort. Ich spürte Blut in meinem Mund. Als er das Blut sah meinte er leise Omi... hör auf dich zu wehren .... du willst es doch selber!! ~Ich ..will .. es .. selbst .. ~ IIE !!!! AYA !!!! Wieder küsste er mich. Er gab mir einen harten und tiefen Zungenkuss. Seine Hand, welche immer noch zwischen meinen Beinen war, begann langsam mein Glied durch den Stoff hindurch zu streicheln. Ohne, dass ich es wollte wurde ich davon leicht erregt. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte Angst mich zu wehren. Angst davor, dass Aya mich noch mehr verletzt. ~ .. wenn ich schreie höhrt Ken-kun mich .. oder Yohji-kun .. sie wüssten, dass dann was nicht stimmt... sie werden mir helfen ... auch wenn er die Tür zugesperrt hat... aber .. will ich es .. ? Will ich, dass sie mir helfen ~ zwischen meinen Gedanken entkam mir ein leises stöhnen. Er hatte mein Hemd aufgeknöpft und leckte jetzt leicht über meine Brustwarzen. ~ ... Sie werden wütend auf ihn sein .. das .. das will ich nicht .. Aya-kun ... bitte hör auf .. ~ Mit traurigen Augen sah ich ihn zu. Ich hatte mir auf die Lippen gebissen um nicht zu weinen, zu schrein oder gar zu stöhnen. Ich wollte es über mich ergehen lassen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. ~ wenn er sich genommen hat was er will wird er mich in Ruhe lassen ~ Ich spürte wie seine Hände an meinen Hosenknöpfen zerrten. Ich drehte schnell mein Gesicht weg ich wollte nicht sehen, was kommen wird, nein.. ich konnte es nicht sehen. Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Ein lauter Schrei von Schmerz entkam mir. Aya drücke schnell seine Hand auf meinen Mund. Schmerzen... mein ganzer Unterleib schmerzte. Aya war zwar langsam und auch vorsichtig in mich eingedrungen, aber es war trotzdem ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz. Langsam nahm Aya mich, er stöhnte laut auf, er bekam was er wollte. Ich biß mir so fest ich konnte auf die Unterlippe. ~ iie .. iie .. ich will nicht iie ... ich will nicht.. DAME AYA-KUN DAME DAME DAME ..dame dame~ Ich brachte kein Wort über meine lippen. Ich wollte keine Gefühle zeigen, ich konnte es nicht, ich fühlte nichts außer Schmerzen.  
  
Aya nahm mich mit der Zeit schneller, und drang tiefer in meinen Körper ein. En rauer ängstlicher Schrei entkam mir. Ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich spürte nur noch, dass Aya noch einmal tief in mich stieß und dann wurde alles Schwarz..... ich verlor mein Bewußtsein.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Bei den Worten riß sich der Jüngere Los und rannte so schnell es ihm möglich war zur Tür und schlug so fest es ihm möglich war dagegen TSUKETE !!!!!!! ... lass mich raus .. lass mich raus .. lass mich raus .. Tasukete !!! Tasukete !!!!! laut schrie er wie Worte, immer wieder und wieder, bis Yohji hinter ihn trat und seine Hand an dessen Mund legte und ihn dadurch hinderte noch einen laut von sich zu geben. Omi währte sich so gut es ihm möglich war und hielt dann auf einmal ganz still und gab es auf etwas gegen den Griff das Größeren zu tun. Etwas unsicher meinte Yohji .. kann ich dich wieder loslassen, ohne, dass du mir die Tür zusammenschlägst ?? Der Kleine nickte kaum merkbar. Sofort ließ Yohji von dem Jungen ab und drehte ihn zu sich um, so dass er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. sht .. ganz ruhig .. ich werde dir nicht weh tun ... ich werde dich nicht verletzen.. das könnte ich nicht ... und bitte höhr auf zu weinen bei den Worten fuhr er dem Jungen sanft über die Wange und wischte seine Tränen weg. Der Kleinere wimmerte leise ... aber ... aber ... ich habe angst .. so .. furchtbare Angst ... als.. ich die Worte zum .. zum ersten mal gehört habe .. danach ... wurde mir soviel .. soviel unbeschreiblicher .. Schmerz zugefügt ... noch während den leisen Worten sank der Junge kraftlos nach vorne in die Arme des Älteren. Dieser hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Besorgt fragte er Omi ... Daijobu ?? Daijobu desu ka ?? OMI?? Dieser antwortete kraftlos Ich ... kann .. kann nicht mehr ... ich ... habe .. keine .. keine Kraft mehr .... er schloß die Augen und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Yohji sah unsicher zu den Jüngeren hinunter und nahm ich dann kurzer Hand auf den Arm und trug ihn zu seinem Bett. Vorsichtig lege er ihn darauf. Fast schon zärtlich öffnete er die Jacke des Jungen und zog sie ihm dann langsam aus. Omi lies es mit sich geschehen ohne nur ein Wort dagegen zu sagen, er hätte auch keine Kraft dazu gehabt sich zu währen. Yohji decke ihn dann zu und meinte leise Schlafe heute Nacht in meinem Bett .. ich schlafe am Boden.. ich verspreche dir .. ich werde dich nicht anfassen wenn du es nicht willst .. ich werde dir nichts tun .. bitte glaub mir ....... Ein schwaches nicken, mehr brachte der Junge nicht zustande.  
  
Yohji setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah den schon halb schlafenden Jungen traurig an. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er ihm das angetan hatte. Wie er ihn nur verletzen konnte, wieso das alles überhaupt geschehen mußte. ~ Wie kann man jemanden, den man liebt nur so behandeln.... es ist doch eine Lüge zu sagen, man liebt und verletzt diesen dann.. DAS ist doch keine Liebe .. das darf einfach keine Liebe sein ... Omi ... boku no .. Omi .. ich werde auf dich aufpassen .. nie .. nie wieder werde ich zulassen, das so etwas noch einmal mit dir geschieht ... ~ seine Smaragd Grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen ~ Wie konnte .. wie konnte ich es überhaupt zulassen .. wieso habe ich es soweit kommen lassen.. Doshite .. doshite .. wieso habe ich nicht schon vorher gehandelt ... ich .. konnte es doch schon so lange nichtmehr mit ansehen ... wieso musst es erst soweit kommen .. wieso nur ... ich war ... ich war zu feige .. zu feige .. Gefühle .. zu zeigen ... und du .. du mein Omi ... du mußtest deswegen leiden .. ich .. es tut mir so leid ... ich werde es wirklich nie wieder zulassen~ vorsichtig, um den schlafenden Jungen nicht zu wecken beugte er sich nach vorne und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. ... schlaf mein Liebling ... ich werde auf dich aufpassen...   
  
Yohji blieb die ganze Nacht bei dem Jungen am Bett sitzen, bis er irgendwann einschlief. Irgendwann in Nacht wachte Omi auf und sah den am Bett schlafenden Älteren ~ .. er .. ist extra wach geblieben ... wegen mir ... wieso tut er das nur ... ~ Omi rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, immer noch war er erschöpft, aber weiter schlafen konnte er auch nicht, es gab zu viele Dinge die ihm unklar waren. Schüchtern sah er Yohji an ~ er liebt mich ... ist das Liebe ? .. was ist Liebe ... ob ich auch lieben kann .. ich kenne das Gefühl nicht ... ich kenne es nicht ~ Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er hasste es zu weinen. Er wollte nicht schwach sein, nicht jetzt, er hatte sich vor Yohji schon genug gedemütigt. Vorsichtig stützte er sich ab und wollte aufstehen. Der älteste Assissan bemerkte, dass Omi sich rührte und wachte auch auf, um den Jüngeren dann unsicher und verschlafen anzusehen. Omi sah Yohji leicht grinsend an ~ .. ich wußte gar nicht, das Yohji süß aussieht wenn er so verschlafen ist ..~ Leise und unsicher fragte der Ältere was ist denn los Omi ? .. wieso schläfst du nicht ?? kannst du nicht mehr schlafen ?? Omi lächelte süß an nein nein, Yohji-kun ... ich gehe in mein Zimmer, ich möchte dir nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen Yohji wurde bei dem lächeln des niedlichen Jungen leicht rot ~ Oh, Omi .. wieso bist du nur so verdammt süß .. ich hasse dich dafür .. noch nie hat mich jemand so verzaubert ...~ Yohji antwortete schnell darauf .. aber wenn ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst Omi riß die Augen weit auf und erinnerte sich daran, was Yohji noch am letzten Abend zu ihm gesagt hatte ..ai shiteru .. ich liebe dich ... Seine Erinnerung kam wieder hoch. Er erinnerte sich daran, was passiert ist als er diese Worte zum ersten mal gehöhrt hatte ... Y.. Yohji-kun ... bitte .. bitte nicht .. bitte.. lass mich gehen .. Unsicher sah Yohji zu Omi und meinte dann sanft Omi .. ich bitte dich nur hier zu bleiben .. ich möchte dich nicht alleine lasse .. ich möchte einfach nur nicht, dass er dich noch einmal verletzt ... Omi sah dankbar zu ihm und meine glücklich und ich .. falle dir wirklich nicht zur Last .. aber wegen mir kannst du doch nicht richtig schlafen ... Yohji grinst den Blondhaarigen breit an Mh. Wenn du ein stück rutscht kann ich auch im Bett schlafen .. es ist doch groß genug für zwei Leute, das hab ich doch schon oft genug ausprobiert röte stieg in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren auf und dann meinte er leicht gereizt .. was musst du auch mit jeder Tusse schlafen, die du abbekommst !!! Yohji meinte nur grinsend darauf wer wird denn eifersüchtig sein ??? und stand dann auf um sich sein Schlafzeug zu suchen. Fragend meinte er zu Omi willst du dir nicht auch etwas bequemeres anziehen ?? So kannst du doch nicht richtig schlafen Omi schob die bettdecke von sich runter und nickte dann leicht soll ich mir was holen gehen ?? Bestimmt schüttelte der Große den Kopf Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass raus gehst ! du kannst ruhig von mir was anziehen noch währen er die Worte sprach, warf er ihm ein Hemd zu. Verlegen meinte Omi ähm.. kannst .. kannst du dich umdrehen ... Yohji tat was der Junge wollte und meine leicht beleidigt als wenn du was hättest was ich nicht auch hab Omi zog sich schnell um und kuschelte sich dann in die Bettdecke bin feeeeeeeeeeertig !! kopfschüttelnd zog sich dann auch Yohji um und meine frech zu dem dunkelblonden Jungen los, schau du auch weg wenn ich weg schaun muss !! Als er mit umziehen fertig war ging er zur anderen Seite des Bettes und legte sich hinein. schlaf gut Omi... er vernahm ein schwaches nicken. Omi meinte leise und kaum hörbar Y.. Yohji-kun .. darf .. darf .. ich .. mich .. etwas an .. dich kuscheln .. mir ist kalt ... erfreut nickte Yohji schnell und zog den Jüngeren vorsichtig an sich. Er hatte recht, sein Körper war kalt. Yohji drücke Omi so fest an sich wie er konnte. Omi wurde knall rot, als er den Atmen des Älteren an seinem Ohr spürte und schnurrte zufrieden. Leise meinte der Blauäugige Junge Yohji-kun .. ich habe angst .. das ich nicht lieben kann ... ich weiß nicht was liebe ist .. kann .. kann ich es jemals empfinden .. ? Yohji meinte schnell und zuversichtlich, dass er bestimmt lieben kann. Aber so sicher war er sich nicht, wie es rüber kam. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das der Jüngere seine Gefühle erwidert. Aber er hatte die Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben. Er war sich sicher, dass Omi seine Gefühle nie erwidern wird. Er starte auf den zierlichen Jungen, auf dessen honigbraune Haare. Yohji war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Finger von dem Jungen lassen könnte. Er möchte den Jungen so gerne küssen, ihn liebkosten. Sanft und kaum merkbar strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den Bauch des Jüngeren. Omi kuschelte sich besser an Yohji und meinte leise Yohji-kun ... das ist .. angenehm .... Dieser lächelte erfreut und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in dem Nacken des Jungen. ~ Ich darf ... nicht .... er würde es mir nie verzeihen ... aber ich ... ich kann es nicht lassen ... ich möchte ... ihn .. so.. sosehr ... ~ noch bevor er richtig darüber nachdenken könnte was er tat, küsste er Omi sanft in den Nacken. Omi schrecke auf und rutsche ängstlich weg. Omi .. es ... tut mir leid ... es tut mir so leid ... ich .. hatte dir versprochen dich .. nicht anzufassen .. aber .. du bist viel zu .. wunderbar .. als ... das ich es nicht könnte Zuerst sah Omi den Älteren ängstlich an, doch dann lächelte er erfreut Yohji-kun .. das .. ist das netteste .. was ich .. je gehört habe ..... es .. war .. mir nicht unangenehm... es war .. eher .. schön .... ich .. weiß nicht .... genau .. ich habe angst .. angst, dass du mich auch verletzt .. das .. ich dich nicht liebe ... aber ich fühle .. mich so geborgen ... bei den Worten schmiege er sich an Yohji und sah ihn verträumt in die Augen. Yohji konnte nicht anders und drückte den Jungen fest an sich, und küsste den Jüngeren dann sanft und vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Yohji hatte erwartet, dass der Jüngere zurück weichen wird, aber dieser erwiderte denn Kuss schüchtern. Der Ältere fuhr mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig über Omis Lippen. Dieser öffnete langsam und vorsichtig seinen Mund ein Stück um den Älteren Einlaß zu gewähren. Sanft und langsam erforschte Yohji den Mund des Jüngeren. Im ersten Augenblick schrecke Omi etwas zurück, gab sich dann aber dem Kuss vollkommen hin und genoß ihn. Langsam löste Yohji den Kuss und liebkoste dann vorsichtig den Hals des Jungen. Omi...chan ... ist es .. für dich wirklich in Ordnung ..? .. wenn du möchtest .. hör ich auf ... bei den Worten sah Kudou Omi etwas traurig aber zuversichtlich an. Der Jüngere sah Yohji mit großen traurigen Augen an .. ich ... will dich nicht enttäuschen ... du .... ich habe dich viel zu gerne, als das ich deine Gefühle verletzen möchte ... tränen steigen dem Jungen in die Augen. Sanft nimmt Yohji Omi in den Arm und drückt ihn an sich Omi-chan .. es tut mir leid ... noch dazu wo ich dir versprochen habe auf dich aufzupassen Omi drücke sein Gesicht an Yohjis Brust und wimmerte leise .... vielleicht ein .. ein andermal ... lass mir bitte ... noch etwas Zeit schnell nicke Yohji zuversichtlich und grinste breit du bekommst soviel Zeit wie du haben möchtest .... mein Kleiner Omi ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und lächelte leicht Gute Nacht .. Yohji-kun.... Dieser nicke nur kurz und legte sich dann auch wieder hin um weiter zu schlafen. ~ ... wieso .. habe ich ihn nur so verletzt ... er vertraut mir bestimmt nicht mehr .... ich hasse mich .. sosehr ... wie konnte ich meinen kleinen Omi-chan nur küssen....~ Y..Yohji-kun .. darf ... darf ich wieder kuscheln ... Omi schmiegte sich wie eine kleine Katze an den älteren und schlief dann auch schon ein. Yohji lächelte leicht und strich ihm durch die Haare. ~ Er ist einfach .. viel zu süß ... ~ Kurz später schlief er dann auch ein.  
  
Teil 4  
  
  
  
YOHJI !!!! YOHJI !!!!! Mach endlich auf du Schlafmütze !!! YOOHJIIIII!!!! Verschlafen rieb sich der Gerufene die Augen. Er sah sich im Raum und sah Omi neben ihn ruhig schlafen. Leise fauchte er zu Ken verdammt !! Halt dein Maul !!! Ken, welcher vor er Tür stand meinte nervös Aber .. Aber Omi .. Omi ist weg .. die .. die haben von der Schule angerufen .. und gefragt wo er ist ... er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer !!! Yohji grinste und rüttelte dann leicht an Omi, damit er aufwacht KenKen, der Kleine is bei mir !! Brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen erstaunt und aufgebracht schrie Ken YOHJI!!! Du Schwein !!!! Was treibst du da drinnen mit Omittchi ?? Yohji bekam einen Lachkrampf und Omi, der langsam wach wurde sah ihn verwirrt an Y..Yohji-kun.. was lachst du ?? Dieser grinste nur breit und meinte zu Ken Ich mach bestimmt nicht das, was du mit ihm machen würdest, wäre er bei dir in der Nacht im Zimmer Omi sah unsicher zu Yohji Yohji-kun .. ich müsste .. schon .. schon längst in der Schule sein .. ich werde .. bestimmt .. wieder Ärger bekommen traurig sah er den Älteren an, dieser aber schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf Nein Omittchi .. du wirst die nächste Zeit nicht in die Schule gehen !!! Ich verbiete es dir ... Ich möchte erst einmal mit jemanden etwas klären, bevor du mein Zimmer verläßt!! Und nochdazu .. was bringt es dir wenn du zur Zeit in die Schule gehst ?! ich habe deine Noten und Arbeiten gesehen!! Ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass du die nächsten paar Wochen Daheim bleibst ..hast du verstanden Kleiner ?! Yohji grinste Omi breit und dieser nickte erfreut, meinte dann aber leise ... Yohji-kun .. ich möchte nicht .. dass du mit Aya redest ... es ist doch so.. das ihr euch nur Streiten würdet .. bitte sei ihm nicht böse .... seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Yohji nahm den Jungen sanft in den Arm und meinte leise ... aber er MUSS .. für das was er getan hat bestraft werden ... Omi-chan ... Omi wollte antworten, doch Ken fauchte aufgebracht vor der Zimmertür YOH-TAN !!! Bist du wieder eingepennt oder was ?! Ich will jetzt wissen, was wegen der Schule ist !! Noch dazu !! was macht Omi bei dir im Zimmer, wenn nicht das was ich mir denke ???!! Yohji drückte den kleiner fester an sich und meinte zu dem 18- Jährigen Du kannst Omi mal für die nächste Zeit von der Schule befreien lassen !! Und richte bitte Aya aus, dass ich mit ihm sprechen möchte !! Ken motzte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin als er langsam zu Telefon ging.  
  
Omi sah Yohji tief und fest in die Augen ich möchte nicht, dass du zu Aya auch nur ein Wort sagst ... ich verbiete es dir !!! der Assissan sah Omi etwas traurig an Aber .. ich möchte doch nicht, dass ... er dich weiter verletzt ... Omi-chan .. bitte ... lass mich mit ihm reden .. ich werde ihm nur verbieten .. dich noch einmal anzufassen ... Omittchi ... ich möchte nicht, dass er dich noch einmal vergewaltigt ... bitte ... der dunkelblonde Junge sah Yohji mit leeren Augen an und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Yohji senke seinen Blick nach unten und sah auf die Bettdecke gut .. ich werde erstmal nichts sagen .. aber wenn .. er dich nur noch einmal anfassen sollte, dann kann er etwas erleben Omi nickte leicht und ließ sich dann wieder zurück ins Bett fallen. Yohji-kun .. ich bin noch müde, darf ich noch etwas schlafen?? Dieser grinste nur breit Ist schon ok, schlaf ruhig Kleiner, ich bringe dir dann später was zu essen. mit diesen Worten stand er dann auf und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Yohji öffnete geräuschlos die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und ging wie auf Sanftpfoten hinein. Er ging zu dem Bett und lächelte den darin schlafenden Jungen sanft an. ~Boko ..no tenshi ...~ Omi-chaaaaaan! Aufstehen !! Omi rieb sich die Augen und gähne herzhaft. Na..Nan desu ka Yohjikun ??.. Es is doch noch nicht so spät ... der Ältere grinste breit und meinte frech du Faultier hast den halben Tag verpennt und setzte sich dann neben den Jüngeren auf das Bett. Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um den Jüngeren und drückte ihn sanft an sich. gut geschlafen? Der angesprochene wurde leicht rot, als er den Älteren so nah bei sich spürte und antwortete leise H...hai .. ich habe sehr sehr gut geschlafen! Yohji lehnte sich an den Kleinen und hauchte ihm mit einem frechen grinsen ins Ohr Darf ich dir einen Gute Morgen Kuss geben ?! Omi merkte wie eine unbekannte Lust in ihm aufstieg und im immer heißer wurde, als er daran dachte, wie Yohji ihn schon einmal geküsst hatte. Leicht nickt er. Omi wollte es, dass Yohji ihn küsste, hatte es als furchtbar angenehm empfunden hatte. Der Ältere sah Omi verwundert an und lehnte sich dann nach vorne um ihn einen sanften Kuss zu geben. Omi genoss den Kuss und öffnete ohne es wirklich zu wollen seinen Mund ein kleines Stück. Yohji konnte nicht wieder stehen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Jüngeren um ihn vorsichtig zu erforschen. Omi zucke im ersten Augenblick leicht zusammen, erwiederte den Kuss dann aber. Beide gaben sich der Liebkosung vollkommen hin. Mit der Zeit löste der Ältere den Kuss wieder. ~ Wieso lässt er das mit sich machen .…? vertraut er mir etwa? ... Will er es ... ich möchte ihn so gerne ... seinen Körper .... ich möchte ihn nehmen ... aber ich darf ihn nicht verletzen ... er wurde genug verletzt ~ Omi atmete schwer, und sah den Älteren etwas beleidigt an N...naze.. ? Unsicher sah Yohji Omi an ~ Will er es denn wirklich ... liebt er mich ... ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich weiter gehen darf .. auch wenn ich es noch so gerne möchte ... ~ Noch bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte zog Omi leicht und vorsichtig an Yotans Hemd. Dieser schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und fragte vorsichtig Omichan .. bist du dir wirklich sicher .. das du das möchtest .. du musst nicht ich zwi.... noch bevor er die Worte zu ende sprechen konnte unterbrach Omi ihn durch einen tiefen Kuss. Yohji konnte nicht anders und erwiderte den Kuss. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Jüngeren, um sie dann langsam in den Mund des Jüngeren zu schrieben. Erst erforschte er den Mund des Jüngeren langsam und vorsichtig. Er küsste ihn immer leidenschaftlicher und tiefer. Omi lies es mit sich geschehen und genoß es. Yohji fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam über die Wirbelsäule des niedlichen Jungen. Er stoppte er kurz als er den Hosenbund erreichte und legte seine Hand dann auf den Hintern des Jüngeren. Sanft griff er zu. Omi stöhnte laut auf und wart seinen Kopf in den Nacken, wobei der Kuss unterbrochen wurde. ~Yo...Yohji- kun ...iie .... iie .. bitte nicht .... ich habe ... angst es gar nicht zu wollen ...iie ... ~ Yohji verstärkte seinen Griff und der Jüngere stöhnte noch ein zweites mal laut auf. Er beugte sich zu dem Kleinen und liebkoste sanft seinen Hals. Begierig leckte er über die weichte Haut. Der Jüngere atmete immer schneller und spürte eine Hitze in ihn aufsteigen, die ihn ängstigte, da er es nicht kannte. Yohji lies kurz von dem Hals und Hintern des Kleinen ab um ihn nach hinten aufs Bett zu drücken. Omi ließ es mit sich machen, und zog Yohji vorsichtig über sich. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zwischen die Beine des Älteren. Als er dessen angestiegene Erektion sah wurde er leicht rot ~Doshite ? Wegen mir ? Errege ich ihn so sehr ... doshite ... doshite .. was ist denn an MIR besonderes ........~ Yohji verfolgte die Blicke des Jüngeren und meinte dann etwas frech Na, na, was ist denn daran besonderes, dass du so hin starrst ? bei den Worten wurde Omittchi nur noch etwas roter und blickte Yohji etwas verlegen, etwas verträumt in die Augen. Dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Omittchi legte seine Arme um den Nacken des Älteren und zog ihn nah an sich. Er schloß die Augen und gab ihm einen weiteren tiefen Zungenkuss. Yohji spürte wie ihn dies furchtbar erregte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über die Brust des Kleinen. Omi schloß seine Augen und genoß den Zungenkuss und die Berührungen des Älteren. Langsam glitt Yohji mit seiner Hand unter den Pullover des Jüngeren, wo er die nackte Haut sanft streichelte. Omi keucht in Yotans Mund kurz laut auf und wart dann seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Sein Atem raste vor Erregung. Yohji lächelte zufrieden als er die ansteigende Erregung zwischen Omi-chans Beinen sah. Er zupfte kurz an dem Pullover und Omi nickte leicht um zu zeigen, dass er ihn ihm ausziehen darf. Ermuntert von der Reaktion streifte er dem Jungen das Oberteil ab, um dann leicht über die Haut zu lecken. Erst vorsichtig und dann immer begieriger liebkoste er Omittchi. Omi's Atem ging immer schneller. Der Junge drückte sich fest in die Bettdecke und ihm entkam ein lautes stöhnen, als er merkte, dass Yohji seine Brustwarzen mit der Zunge neckte. Neckend biss der Ältere auf die Eine, und die Andere Brustwarze streichelte er mit seiner Hand. Er biss immer wieder leicht darauf, wobei Omi immer wieder leise vor Schmerz wimmerte. Yohji liebkoste die Brustwarzen des Jüngern solange, bis sie hart wurden. Lächelnd betrachtete er seinen kleinen Omi-chan. ~ Sein Körper ist so wunderschön ... und doch so anziehend .. so zart .... so verletzlich .... verletzlich ... ja .. man sieht noch einige kleine blaue Flecken .... nicht nur blaue Flecken, auch schlecht verheile Wunden, die er nie richtig versorgt hatte.... Wunden, die nie wirklich verheilt waren.... Omi-chan ... Wieso hat er dir das angetan .... dich so zu verletzen ... deinen Wunderschönen Körper zu verletzen ...Er wird es bereuen... er wird es bereuen .... er wird dafür bezahlen .... für jede Schramme... für jede Träne, die du wegen ihm vergossen hast .... boku ...no tenshi .. ~ Vorsichtig glitt er mit seiner Hand erst über die Brust des Jungen und dann leicht über den Bauch. Beim Bauchnabel angelangt fuhr er sanft Kreise mit seinem Zeigefinger herum. Omi zitterte wieder leicht als er spürte, dass Yohji immer tiefer gelangte. ~Angst ... Angst ... ich habe Angst ... Tasukete ... Tasukete ... aber... aber ist das wirklich angst ... habe ich wirklich angst .. es ist doch so angenehm ... mein Yohji-chan ... ist so vorsichtig ... so sanft .. liebevoll ...'mein' Yohji'chan' ... wieso sage ich das ... lie...lie..liebe ich ihn etwa .. ist das Liebe ... ? .. ich weiß es nicht ... ich kann es nicht sagen ...~ O..Omichan ... d..darf ich ... währen diesen Worten strich er etwas unsicher über den Hosenbund des Jüngeren. Omi öffnete ruckartig die Augen und sah ihn mit seinen tiefen Blauen Augen an. ~.. wunderschöne ... tiefe ... blaue ... Augen ... diese wunderschöne Augen ... dieses süße Gesicht .... er ist so wunderbar ... ~ Kudou sah Omi in die Augen und versank darin. Nur langsam konnte er sich von dem Anblick des Jüngeren lösen. Omi-chan ...ist .. ist er für dich in ordnung .. ich möchte dir nichts tun ich möchte dich nicht .. nicht verletzen ... Omi..Omichan ... ich liebe dich ... dich liebe dich sosehr ...boku ..no tenshi .... ~ ... er liebt mich ... er liebt mich .. Yohji .. liebt mich .... er liebt mich wirklich ... liebe ich ihn auch .... ??Yohji.... Yohjikun ...ich .. ich ..l...liebe...d..dich .. dich auch ... ~ Ich liebe dich auch .. ich liebe dich auch ... ~ Immer und immer wieder gingen dem Assissan die Worte durch den Kopf ~ ‚Yohjikun .. ich liebe dich auch ....' Omichan .. mein Omichan hast du das wirklich so gemein ... ich kann es nicht glauben .. ich kann es nicht glauben .. das kann doch nicht wahr sein ... das muss ein Traum sein ... Yume ... Yume .. es ist nur ein Traum ... ein wunderschöner Traum ... aus diesen ich nie aufwachen möchte ... ich werde aufwachen ... und alles war nur ein Traum... Yume... ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Koibito ... Koibito ... Koibito !!! Yohjichan ... bitte ... bitte öffne deine Augen .. sag etwas ... Yohjikun ... bitte .... TASUKETE !!!!!!!!!! Minna..Minna.... ist hier niemand ... bitte .... Tasukete .... boku no koibito ... boku no koibito ... er stirbt .... ist hier niemand der mir helfen kann ...?! .. Koibito ... Koibito .. bitte .. lass mich nicht allein ... lass mich nicht alleine .. du wolltest mich immer beschützen ... Lügner ..Lügner ... bitte .. lass mich hier nicht alleine ... ich liebe dich doch sosehr ... mein koibito ... weinend hielt der Junge Yohji in dem Arm. Blut strömte aus der Wunde kurz über dem Herzen. Omi drückte seine Hand so fest wie es ihm möglich war auf die Stelle. Auf die Stelle kurz über des Herzens seines koibitos. Langsam und schwach öffnete sein liebster die Augen... schwach bewegte er seine Lippen zu seinen letzen Worten Tenshi ... ich ...dachte ... es war .. ein Traum ... als ... du meintest ..d...du liebst mich .... es war .. ein .. wunderschöner ... Traum ...d..danke .. das .. du..du mir gezeigt hast ...w..was w...wahre Liebe ist ...i..ich kann ... ohne Bed..bedenken .. streben ...t..tut mir leid ...d..das .. i..ich ...d..dich ...m...mein ... En..Engel ..n..nichtmehr ...beschützen ...kann .... ich .... liebe dich .... ich bin .. so .. so g.........glücklich .. dann schloß er die Augen. Ein lauter Schrei durchbrach die Stille der Nacht. Ein Schrei von Leid von Schmerz, von einer verlorenen Liebe!... Wirklich verloren .. oder gewonnen ? Es war das letzte was man von dem Jüngsten Assissan hörte ... ein Schrei .... aber er starb mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ... denn er hatte die Gewißheit, dass er als letztes das wunderschöne Gesicht seines Liebsten sah ....  
  
  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
  
  
Das Weiß gibt es nicht mehr. Balinese und Bombay sind nach ihrer letzen Mission, welche sie alleine übernommen haben gestorben....  
  
  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
  
  
Owari ^^ 


End file.
